randalsmondayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Movie Fashion
Movie Fashion is the fifth episode for Randal's Monday. It is the fifth episode of Randal's Monday. Plot *Randal Hicks tells Betty and Receptionist that they made good choices to do it. Randal, Betty and Receptionist visit Sally, Matt and Elaine out in the apartment hallways to tell them about the terms of good use. Randal, Betty and Receptionist tells Sally, Matt and Elaine that they have good reasons for the release. Randal tells them gotta go bye. Randal walks outside and then he is caught by Marty because he has became a serial killer for life. Randal tells Marty to not do anything to me. Marty tells Randal OK. Randal tells Marty listen do not kill Marconi because he is a good man. Marty tells Randal OK and then he walks to the video store. Randal tells Mr. Marconi that everything is good and then he tells him do you know the way and now you lead the way. Mr. Marconi says ok Randal and now you lead the way. Randal tells Mr. Marconi Ok. Randal goes outside with Mr. Marconi. Randal follows Mr. Marconi to the alley. Randal and Mr. Marconi visits Jonathan to tell him why he is lonely outside himself. Jonathan starts loansharking himself and then Randal tells him how did you loan shark. Jonathan said I started Randal and then Randal says Oh my Gosh why are you doing this. Randal tells Jonathan that this is a criminal activity and then he leaves with Mr. Marconi. Randal tells Mr. Marconi I am up to see Arkin. *Randal tells Arkin that this is not in common. Arkin tells Randal that I am a hoodlum and I'm on extortion. Randal knows that Arkin is on extortion. Randal tells Arkin to not do this alone. Randal escapes Arkin's area. Randal goes to the subway station. Randal tells Betty and Receptionist that everything is known for work. Randal tells them I had a fun day today. Randal tells Francis Richards that I need to go see Phil Emerson. Phil Emerson says okay Randal take the train to Phil Emerson. Randal carries the pass with him. Randal gets onto the train. Randal tells Francis Richards that it will require the intervention. Randal boards the train. On the train Randal talks to the subway passenger named Dylan Bryce (Adam Driver) that I carried the right word in the hand. Randal tells Dylan Bryce about the cooporation. Randal gets off the train and then tells Dylan Bryce bye. Randal goes to meet a kid named Bob Smithee (Barry Sullivan) that he tells him that this road is never hardcore. Randal tells Bob Smithee about the good day he is having today. Randal goes into the Emerson Express. Randal meets Phil Emerson (Tobin Bell) who is a employee at Emerson Express. Randal tells Phil Emerson that he is spending a good time with himself. Randal gives Phil Emerson time by not wasting it. Phil Emerson tells Randal about the markers. *Randal gives Phil Emerson the markers. Randal hands it over to Phil Emerson. Phil Emerson tells Randal have a good day today. Randal checks out with Phil Emerson. Randal tells Matt, Sandy, Elaine, Bob and Francis that something will go right in the correct way. Randal tells them according to me I am having a nice time. Randal tells them gotta go because I'm late today. Randal meets Bill (Tobin Bell) a thief who owns the pawn shop. Randal tells Bill that everything goes right in the normal way. Randal tells Bill not to do this. Randal meets William (Tobin Bell) a corrupt worker and Jock AKA Fenn (Tobin Bell) an ex-nazi prisoner looks at them in a bad way. Randal goes inside the pawn shop. Randal tells Bill that something is not assigned to anything they are talking about. Randal puts on the movie for the group. Randal meets a murderer named Finn (Ryan Pinkston). Randal tells Finn not to let anything go out of control.